Mi querido y dulce captor
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: ¿enamorarse de alguien que te ha hecho daño? ¿Podria ser cierto?. ¿podrias llegar a desear que te hiciera mas daño pero con la unica condicion de que jamas se alejara de ti?. Vaya razonamiento…. **hard yaoi** advertencia!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi querido y dulce captor**

¿enamorarse de alguien que te ha hecho daño? ¿Podria ser cierto?. ¿podrias llegar a desear que te hiciera mas daño pero con la unica condicion de que jamas se alejara de ti?. Vaya razonamiento….

La puerta se abrio con fuerza, entraron Rigby y Mordecai, habian tenido una batalla de videojuegos en casa de Skips, habian apostado lo siguiente en frente de testigos: "Quien pierda, tendra que ser el esclavo del que gane por 2 semanas". Rigby habia ganado, y sabia que esas iban a hacer las dos mejores semanas de su vida: Podia obligar a Mordecai a que acabase con su trabajo en el parque, a que le preparase comida, y que se humillara.

_-¡Gane viejo! Asi que mi esclavo, deberas hacer lo que yo te pida, no importa cuan humillante sea. ¿Entendiste Mordecai?_

Al peliazul no le agradaba la idea de tener que ser esclavo de Rigby por una simple y sencilla razon, ¡Rigby jamas cumplia sus apuestas!. Pero esta vez hubo testigos durante la firma de la apuesta, asi que estaba resignado a cumplir el trato.

_-Esta bien Rigby,pero tu igual deberias cumplir tus apuestas._

_-Si, si. Deberia… pero como no lo hare te toca sufrir a ti. JA._-Dijo el castaño subiendo las escaleras-_Y la apuesta comienza ahora. Mordecai, Traeme fruta picadita. Ya sabes que no me gusta la manzana con la cascara asi que las pelas…. Que la mayoria sea manzana._

Mordecai gruño en voz alta y se dirigio a la cocina. Despues de un rato regreso a su habitacion llevando en las manos la fruta; cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Rigby sobre su cama. No dijo nada, se acerco a el y dijo.

-_Aqui tienes tu fruta picada. Cometela de una buena vez y deja de molestarme.-Dijo Mordecai a punto de salir._

_-¡espera!-dijo Rigby deteniendolo.-No puedes dejarme aqui. No he acabado de darte ordenes. Asi que quiero que me des de comer en la boca... –dijo abriendo la boca y acostandose sobre la almohada-._

Mordecai hizo una mueca para continuar comenzar a cumplir los caprichos que a aquel castaño se le presentaban.

Hace ya tiempo, Mordecai habia comenzado a sentir algo extraño por su mejor amigo. Justo despues de haber fracasado nuevamente con Margarita, habia estado deprimido un par de dias, pero como siempre su mejor amigo Rigby estaba ahi para apoyarlo.

Tenia esas ganas insoportables de tocarlo, de abrazarlo e incluso besarlo.

En un momento extraño, bajo el tazon de fruta y miro a Rigby.

_-Te estoy esperando viejo...-Dijo Rigby al no sentir mas movimiento._

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas, el peliazul ya se habia apoderado de sus labios, Rigby reacciona rapido y logra empujarlo

_-¿Que demonios te ocurre?-Dice levantandose.-Te dije que me alimentaras, no que hicieras cosas raras.- Pasa su mano por sus labios para "limpiarse" por tal contacto._

_-¿Raras?-Pregunta Mordecai para despues sonreir sin decir ninguna otra cosa mas, toma de nuevo el tazon y vuelve a alimentarlo._

_-Asi es como debe ser-Dice comiendo un poco para despues agregar-Despues de esto prepara una ducha, ¡viejo! Derrotarte en ese videojuego me dejo oliendo peor que tu._

Mordecai asintio con la cabeza. Rigby sonrio traviesamente alzando un poco su camisa para despues agregar

-_Ademas hace calor ¿no crees?_

Al hacer semejante moviemto con su camisa, dejo al descubierto un poco de su piel, Mordecai al ver esto se inclino y lamio un poco de piel desnuda pronunciando casi en silencio "si". Ante tal acto Rigby volvio a empujarlo, lo miro retadoramente para despues decir con voz firme:

_-¡Tu estas extraño! ¡ademas, no soy tu juguete, aqui el esclavo eres tu, asi que no me toques con tanta libertad!-._

"¿Como puede ser que Rigby diga eso?, ¿Acaso no ve que estoy ardiendo en estos extraños deseos?"

_-Por que hago lo que me plazca._

El castaño fruncio el ceño ante la arrogancia de su amigo, le miro y dijo

_-¡pues deja de hacerlo! ¿a caso ya olvidaste la apuesta? Yo, ademas de Benson, digo que se hace y que se deshace en esta casa ¿no te queda claro? Bueno.. te perdono. Pero ve y prepara mi baño... esclavo._

Tenia razon, Mordecai rio un poco y se dirijio al baño, Rigby lo miro alejarse, toco su cuerpo y penso **"Cuando el estupido de Mordecai me toco... me senti muy raro..."** Bajo sus manos a su entrepierna **"Justo aqui..." **Dijodesabrochando su pantalon mientras acaricia su miembro **"¿Por que diablos...hago esto? Yo... no entiendo... Porque tengo la necesidad de tocarme aqui..."** Dijo mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse mas rapido.

Cuando Mordecai regreso se encontro con aquella escena sonrio y dijo con un tono burlon

-_Asi que te gusta jugar solo..._

Cuando Rigby se da cuenta de que Mordecai lo habia visto, jala sus piernas hacia el, abrocha su pantalon y se pone de pie, aunque lobastante sonrojado como para llamar la atencion.

_-No se de que me hablas, ahora dame permiso que voy a bañarme._

Mordecai le miro y sonrio, sabia que esa era su oportunidad

_-¿Por que te pones nervioso? Es normal que te gusten los "juegos" pero creo que es mejor cuando es en pareja._

_-No estoy nervioso, ahora dae permiso que debo ir al baño.-dijo Rigby cubriendose la entrepierna._

Mordecai se da cuenta en seguida, asi que con su brazo obstruye la entrada al baño para despues decir en un tono divertido pero autoritario _"dime la contraseña"_

El castaño se rie para despues decir.

_-En este cuarto dormimos los dos ¿no es asi? Pues entonces orinare en tu cama, asi veremos si me dejas entrar al baño o no.-dijo desabrochando su pantalon._

_-Algo me dice que lo que quieres hacer no tiene nada con ir a hacer del baño, Rigby._

-¡Basta Mordecai! En serio... debo ir al baño-dice molesto-No creo poder aguantar mas... necesito orinar.

-Ummm-dice Mordecai pensativo.-Olvidalo viejo, hasta que me digas la contraseña te dejare pasar...-dijo cerrando la puerta y recargandose en ella.-Dime Rigby... ¿quien fija las reglas ahora?...

Continuara:

Capitulo 2: Asalto.


	2. Chapter 2 asalto

Capítulo 2.-Asalto

Rigby lo mira molesto al escuchar las palabras de su amigo para depués decir

-las reglas las fijo yo y como te dije hare del baño sobre tu Cama- se sienta contra la puerta- no puedo mas- murmura muy bajito y comienza a tocarse otra vez- aaaah-gimió bajo para que el no se de cuenta- aaahaa- movió su mano mas rapido sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremece- aaah-

Mordecai lo mira y sonrie, Rigby se da cuenta de que esta siendo observado y le dice

- deja de pensar cosas que no debes- devió la mirada ante de continuar- yo solo necesito usar el baño- mueve su mano sintiendo como una corriente electrica sube por el- aaah- trató de no gemir pero le fue inutil.

-Sólo pienso lo que creo que sucederá y se que me será divertido verlo y no se... Tal vez nos volvamos parejas de juego... Jugar sólo -se le acerca más- a veces se vuelve aburrido

- no te acerques- gritó sin dejar de acariciarse- yo no necesito de tu ayuda solo dejame ademas por que demonios querria ser tu pareja para jugar- se mueve un poco inquieto mientras su mano se mueve un poco mas rapido- asi que vete-Exclamó Rigby.

Mordecai lo tomó con rudeza del brazo y lo sometió

- ya he sido demasiado amable contigo -lo miró de arriba abajo desvainando una sonrisa- yo hago lo que se me plazca a la hora que quiera -lame su cuello antes de continuar- ya deberías saberlo... Y sí no quieres que te lastimé -sonrió con malicia- debes hacer lo que yo diga

Rigby lo mira asustado… Ese no era su amigo… Mordecai jamás haría algo asi…

- sueltame- siente como lo toca y lo empuja- deja de estar bromeando yo no quiero que tu me toques asi que deja de hacer esto- lo empuja - yo no soy tu juguete asi que dejame- trató de patearlo mientras lo empuja poco a poco-

Ni siquiera Mordecai se conocía en esos momentos, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, se ríe para despues agregar

-para mi eres un buen postre que quiero comer además... Ninguno de tus golpes me harán daño ¿debo recordarte que eres muy pequeño?

En ese momento lo besa a la fuerza, Rigby lo trata de empujar y después dice:

-no soy un niño, ademas no tienes el valor de tocarme con tus sucias manos de perdedor- le grita tratando de hacer que lo suelte- * **que hago este tipo es demasiado fuerte…más de lo que yo pensaba***- piensa Rigby para despuésmoverse, alejando su cara del beso- dejame

Mordecai Sonríe y comienza a acariciar su entrepierna, para después decir de manera burlona

- vas a querer más de estas manos Jajajajaja-Ríe con malicia.

-deja de tocar eso- mueve sus manos tratando de quitarlo- dejame no quiero que me toques- lo empuja -sueltame odio que me toques.

Trató de no llorar, su cuerpo era tocado por un chico y lo peor del caso ¡era su mejor amigo! ¡eso no era normal!

- ¡deja de hacerlo!- comienza a golpear el pecho del peliazul-.

Mordecai sonriey pregunta con diversión

- ¿estas seguro que deje de hacerlo? -ríe- No importa lo que quieras no dejare que un tonto llamado Rigby me gobierne en lo que hago y en lo que no... Fui amable contigo por un minuto -lame uno de sus pezones- No debiste confiarte demasiado

-¡sueltame!- lo mira- no no hagas eso- se estremece al sentir como su lengua lame su pecho-aaah no eso se siente raro no por favor no lo hagas- lo mira suplicantemente- no lo hagas- jadea un poco- aaah aaaah- se mueve al sentir como lo toca no queria sentirse asi- deja de hacerme esto

Mordecai sonrie y le dice

- me gusta verte asi -rie leve- pronto...-le susurra- comenzaras a gozarlo

-no deja de hacerlo- dice Rigby moviendo sus manos tratando de alejarlo- dejame no quiero- mueve sus piernas tratando de quitarlo de su miembro- no quiero que lo hagas- comienza a llorar- esta es mi primera vez quiero que sea con Ayleen- grita mientras mueve sus manos desesperado

¿Ayleen? -rìe- No me digas esa no es opcion conmigo amigo-.

- deja de hacerlo- lo empuja - dejame- lo mira llorando- sere tu sirviente y hare lo que pidas pero no me toques de esta manera- lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Se que no lo cumplirás Rigby, tú nunca cumples tus promesas, asi que no confio en ti Ademas, ya te dije que quiero comerte-Dijo Mordecai con una sonrisa.

- te lo ruego- lo mira sin poder dejar de llorar- yo te lo lamere si lo deseas, pero no me hagas esto- se jala un poco safando su miembro de la mano del mayor- aaaah se hace hacia atras- aaah

Mordecai le mira con una sonrisa para depues continuar:

- No, no quiero eso. -lo pone de espaldas- Quiero otra cosa

-aaaah que no espera- toma con fuerza su ropa- no, yo te servire como se debe solo no hagas eso- se aferra a su ropa- por favor soy virgen perdoname no queria hacerte enojar-

-sonrie- parece que me alientas...

-no espera- grita deseperado al ver como lo despojaba de su ropa- deten...- pierde la voz por unos momentos al sentir como su cuerpo se partia en dos por el dolor- aaaaah aaa sacalo- comienza a llorar deseperado- sacalo por favor me duele- tiembla mientras el dolor llena por completo su cuerpo- aaah me duele- se deja caer en el piso mientras las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas-

-rie- No esta en mis planes sacarlo por un buen rato -comienza a embestirlo con fuerza-

-aaaah no - grita mientras se mueve- sacalo sacalo- grita mientras se aferra a el piso- me duele- grita mientras su cuerpo responde - aaaaah aaha- se estremece, sintiendo como el dolor y el placer se unen destruyendo poco a poco su sentido comun-aaah detente por favor no sigas- grita mientras trata de safarse de el- aaah me duele

-continua cada vez con mas fuerza y rapidez- Grita todo lo que quieras -lame su cuello- nadie te escucha, todos estan en el "camper" de muculoso.

-aaaah te lo ruego- le da una patada en la pierna- dejamen no quiero que sigas- se trata de safar- dejame- lo empuja con sus piernas hacia atras- no quieiro que sigas- aaaah aaha no mas me duele- se deja caer al piso el dolor era impomente, ya no podia moverse o pelear-

-sonrie- pronto dejaras de sentir dolor -continua con sus movimientos mientras le toma de las caderas para llevarlo a su ritmo-

- no espera- siente como lo toma de las caderas- aaah aaah no mas me duele- se mueve inquieto tratando de detenerlo- aaaaah - arquea su cuerpo mientras se llena poco a poco de placer- aaah no mas por favor me siento raro

-sonrie y le susurra- a eso se le llama orgasmo -continua cada vez mas rapido-

- no no mas- aaaaah- se mueve como loco -aaaah que me pasa- siente como sale algo raro de su miembro y lo mancha por completo- aaaaahaaah- de deja caer por completo y cierra sus ojos- ya dentente-

-sonrie y piensa: me lo suponia* -comienza a correrse dentro del chico-

-que haces- siente como se corre dentro de el- no no- trata de empujarlo mientras siente como su interior se llena-eres un tonto- comienza a llorar- te odio, me las pagaras- grita molesto

-Ríe- y de que forma te las pagaré eh?

-no te dire- se voltea un poco- pero te juro que me las pagaras- lo empuja- ahora saca tu cosa de mi- grita enojado

-Sonríe- no no lo haré…..

Capítulo 3: Obsesión.

Misaki SP Yaoi Boy:e_e y esto hago en mi clase de computación xDD sigan leyendo puchenle (amo ese verbo) en favorito y dejen reviews! Este fic es un regalo para Iori Yagami ;).


End file.
